


Engulfed in Fire

by Addyliners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addyliners/pseuds/Addyliners
Summary: Diamonds are forever, or so they say. Morgana is the last known surviving member of her bloodline and finds herself in search of safety and herself. Running away got her to a place she never thought she'd find herself again, but diamonds can only shine where there is light. What secrets can Morgana unleash? What happens when a dragon engulfs its flames around a diamond?





	Engulfed in Fire

The wind howled as it tried to push her from going forward. For the first time since her childhood, the night's darkness betrayed her and instead of cloaking her in security, it hid away her dangers. Morgana ran as fast as her feet could take her through the trees. It was the first time in some time that Morgana felt that she was in danger.

When she was 7 and her family members had spread across the globe and left their original homes, she did not feel anxious or worry. The time when she had walked into her headmaster's office at Mahoutokoro when she was 13, she did not worry. And when he had placed her future in her hands and told her of her strength and her family, she faced it with courage. When she had struck the age of 15 and her parents had left the living world for good she did not feel perilous of what was to come. When Morgana at 18 had left the comforts of Mahoutokoro for the last time, she did not tremble. Even the time when she followed in her family's footsteps and accepted her first contract job, her face only hardened in determination.

The years had come and passed from her last days in Japan, and the crisp autumn air of England was striking at her face as she ran. She ran until she came upon the manor where she knew safety would always be. She kept running up the driveway despite her worries having stopped at the edge of the property. Morgana knew she wasn't safe until she was within the manor's walls. Just as she expected and hoped, the large doors to the manor opened up as she came near. It barely had opened enough before she dove in and slammed its weight shut behind her.

The manor's interior was the trust she needed to know she was safe. The barely familiar surroundings calmed her as she sunk to the floor, heavy breaths filling her lungs with the desperate air that she needed. Her dark, wood-coloured hairs fell around her shoulders and into her face as she disheveled it from its proper place. Her normally fair skin was slightly rosy as it stoked with blood flowing through her.

"Who's there?" Morgana's ears caught the echo of a distant bellowing voice. Quickly, she shot up to fix herself, but there wasn't much to be saved. Her dark jeans were muddy and cut up with blood mixing in with the dirt, and her fitted black hoodie was even more so covered in loose earth. Her laced up boots were the worst of all for they were completely covered in blood, dirt, and moss that had flown off loose branches that she stepped over.

When the blond head of the master of the house emerged from a nearby room, Morgana bowed. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. It's Morgana Diamanté."

"Morgana," Lucius Malfoy breathed out, almost silently. The normally cold and distant man turned shocked and wary, and almost hopeful that the young lady before him was real. As he approached, his wariness turned into small joy when he realised that she was not a hallucination. "It really is you."

"Lucius?" a female voice echoed when he had finally gotten close enough to the young woman. "Who was that at the door?" As soon as the question left her lips, Narcissa saw the image of her husband and a girl she hadn't seen for 14 years. Despite having over a decade of no contact with the girl, she knew it was her good friend's daughter. She looked too much like her parents for Narcissa to not recognise her.

"Morgana," Narcissa breathed out as she got closer to the two at the door. "What has happened?"

"I don't know what's going on, Aunt Narcissa," Morgana said calmly as if she wasn't just running for her life. "I was minding my own business and talking to some centaurs in this forest, when suddenly curses flew past my head. I just remember running and that's how I turned up here."

The two older Malfoy's looked at each other. Despite the Dark Lord being killed and never to return, there were those who were loyal to a fault and would carry out his mission or hopes no matter what has passed. Morgana was the last of her parent's family lines to be known of and the dark arts wanted her.

Narcissa and Lucius were good friends with Morgana's mother, the former Sapphire Iaculus. She was a pureblood, an old name, and a powerful witch with a brain too clever for school. The Dark Lord wanted her and her family's name as soon as he could. But the Iaculus's were smart. They never pledged their allegiance nor swore their dislike for him. They kept to themselves, in the shadows, and moved too frequently and fast for the Dark Lord or anyone to catch them.

Cristobal Diamanté came into the Malfoys' lives when he had met Sapphire. His family was far older than his female counterpart. Their power was ancient as well as their name. And he was strong. No one knew how strong until the Dark Lord tested him. Cristobal accepted the test, but knew if he beat Voldemort that he would have been killed. So instead, he weakened him. It weakened him so much that when he came upon the Potter's, he would find his biggest and most public faltering there.

When the Dark Lord had returned to power and heard that the Diamanté's were alive and had a daughter, he made it his personal job to sought after them. The school of Mahoutokoro protected Morgana for 11 years of her life. Her parents fled Japan and kept on the move, and were never found. But one of their missions took them for a bad end and they found their end soon enough.

The two Malfoy's were trusted by both of her parents and put the responsibility of Morgana in their hands. They left her at Mahoutokoro, where they knew she would be better protected. But now that she was of age, she was no longer on the isolated island. They thought she would've been safe with the Dark Lord gone, but her names and blood were too old for people to take it lightly and let her go.

"Come now, Morgana," Narcissa cooed as she took Morgana's hand and laced it through her arm. "You can stay with us until you are ready. You still have your room next to Draco's. He'll keep an eye out for you."

Morgana barely remembered the young Draco. She hadn't seen him since she was 7 and she hadn't even written to him since they turned 11. She assumed he'd still be asleep and it was much needed sleep. News of the magical word in Britain reached her across the ocean. If the two would have a battle for the title of 'worse final year of school', she would bet money on a tie.

"Aunt Narcissa, I have to thank you and Uncle Lucius for the hospitality. I don't want to impose on you," Morgana said as she settled into her room.

Narcissa smiled at the young lady in front of her. "Nonsense. You may stay here as long as you need or want to. You are family." She couldn't let go of the image of the 7-year-old Morgana playing with her little Draco. Even if they weren't in each other's lives for very long, Morgana was a precious gem to her. She would do nothing to harm the memory of her good friend, Sapphire.

"I'll have this room ready to your liking after breakfast tomorrow," Lucius said from the doorway of his guest's room. Narcissa was helping Morgana clean up and lent her an old dressing gown of hers. "Breakfast will be ready by 9 o'clock, Morgana. If you please, you can tell the house elves exactly what you'd like your room to look like."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucius. Please, if there's anything for me to do around the house to help or something, I will be happy to do them," Morgana said.

"You are a Diamanté and an Iaculus. You will do no such thing. Morgana, you are as much blood as any relative."

"I'll have Draco come wake you up in time for breakfast. For now, rest." Narcissa and Lucius left Morgana to her dreams.

The moment Morgana shut her eyes, darkness overtook her. Not a single dream passed her nighttime vision or a single sound. It was as if she had entered another world of total isolation. There were no curses aimed at her, not a single person in search of her, and no need for her to reach into her dark past and knowledge.

"Morgana, wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the first chapter. It's been years since I've last written anything, so comments (positive, negative, or constructive) are all welcome! This is also my first time posting on this site. I hope I am a welcomed contribution (no matter how much skill I lack).


End file.
